Assassin series RE: Recording
by Askre5
Summary: Magistrate Raphael finds few old records and is taken down memory lane for a bit. One-Shot


**A/N:** Story originally written and posted on 20/09/2006

When I first wrote this story. I really wanted somehow to show a little how Assassin Leonardo used to be, before he changed, and how the life was for the D.A.M.N. turtles.

But the problem was really how, one was flashback, but I didn't want to do that at the time, time travel was out of the question. So instead, I figured I would have one of the turtles find old records

The story happens few weeks or so after Shattered Shells.

The recording is in bold. A version with lyrics is available in my forum on Stealthy Stories.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

Silver and Obsidian is © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

AU turtles in all their variety are based off the TMNT.

The story, is copyright © 2006 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 **Story rated K+**

 **This story is canon to the Assassin series.**

 **To fully understand this story, being familiar with the Assassin's series is advisable.**

 _Sum: Magistrate Raphael finds few old records and is taken down memory lane for a bit_

* * *

 **Recording**

"Phew, one would think I hadn't been here in years," Magistrate Raphael muttered as he stepped up into the attic of his house. When he turned on the light the brown shirt wearing turtle had been greeted with dust.

 _Let's see now, I think I put it down there._ He walked further inside the attic, heading towards a shelf with many boxes. His brow sunk in a thoughtful frown. By the looks of it, the containers hadn't been touched in years.

"Ah, of course," the turtle slapped his forehead and smiled. "These are the boxes from the lair."

Ever since they had moved up to the surface so many years ago, it had landed on Raphael to keep hold on the old stuff. The things his brothers and himself didn't really need, but weren't quite ready to throw out yet just in case. Some of these things even belonged to the assassin, but the black masked turtle had never arrived to make any claim.

"Maybe I didn't put the books up here," the turtle muttered and scratched his head. He was still facing the shelf, casually scanning the boxes. They were all carefully labeled, indicating who owned what. He cringed a little at the sight of the name "Leonardo".

 _Maybe the basement._ The magistrate was about to turn but a box on the lowest shelf caught it eye. It hadn't an owner marked; instead it just said one word. "Records"

 _Don't remember that one._ He walked to the box and drew it out, blew the dust off and put it on a nearby table.

The turtle's brow rose when seeing a few DVD cases. Apparently, DVD disks in the old style, before newer and better formats took over. The turtle picked one case up and opened it, the disk was marked "Recording one". It was a recordable DVD.

Magistrate Raphael fished up his cell phone from his cut-off jeans and found the number for his deputy brother. While waiting for an answer, the turtle got another case up and opened it. "Recording two" it said.

"Hello," was greeted on the other line.

"Hey Mike, it's Raph." The magistrate identified himself, still looking at the DVD's critically.

"What's up?" the deputy asked his brother.

"Don't know, I was looking for few books up in the attic and saw a box that said 'Records'. It's full of recordable DVDs," Raphael explained to his brother.

"Recordable DVDs?" Mike sounded confused on the phone. "I don't remember any… is this a box from the old lair?"

"I think so yeah, it was at least in the shelf with the rest of the boxes," the magistrate said.

"Don't recall any DVDs… wait of course." The deputy sounded now very surprise. "Don put the records we made on DVDs."

"Record of what?" Raphael asked confused glancing back inside the box.

"Video records. Don't you remember? Don found a video camera, and we were mucking around with it for a while, I don't remember what became of it. I think it broke beyond repairs," Michelangelo told him.

"Really, all right, guess that answer that. Well see you tomorrow then," the magistrate said. The deputy said goodbye and they both hung up.

 _I think I can play those in my player, even if they are old._ He looked at the disks. The turtle wasn't really sure though that he wanted to see them.

Curiosity and maybe a slight desire for some nostalgia won over. The magistrate carried the box downstairs and to his living room. He put it in front of his couch and sat down. He began examining each case and the disk within, just to see if they were marked or not.

There were ten disks in total and nine of those were marked. But six hadn't really survived the moving around so many times and were badly damaged. Thus there were three marked disk and one unmarked.

The magistrate took a deep breath before standing up; he used the remotes to turn on the TV and the DVD player. Then he put the disk marked "Recording one" in. Then he sat down and allowed the machine to load.

A strange sight greeted him, the image seemed to be of a stone ceiling and it moved around a bit. Then suddenly a head appeared in the middle of the screen. Raphael's eyes opened wide and he quickly froze the image.

 _Unbelievable,_ the turtle thought. The head on the TV was blue-greenish turtlehead with an orange mask. It wasn't looking grim; in fact its expression was much more akin to the deputy's teenage counterpart. It was full of curiosity and excitement.

" **So is it ready yet?" Mike moved around the screen, obviously staring at the lens. He peered closer.**

" **I think so, the red light is on," another voice said.**

Again the magistrate froze the image, it had moved and was this time on an olive green head with a purple mask. This one was pretty much like the Ninja Master's teenage counterpart, intelligent gleam in his eyes and thoughtful expression.

 _When was this taken?_ Raphael cursed himself for not remembering this. Then again, knowing how he used to be, he probably had dismissed his little brothers antics.

" **The tape is rolling, yep it is recording," Donatello declared and moved the camera away. Then he fixed the lens on Mike, the orange masked turtle was grinning wide and waved his arms frantically.**

" **And here Michelangelo is learning yet again that no matter how he wishes, he can't fly," the voiceover of Don said when witnessing his brother's action.**

" **Hey!" Mike stopped waving his arms. There was a soft chuckle from behind the camera.**

" **So… any idea what to do with it?" Don asked and slowly moved the camera around.**

Magistrate Raphael narrowed his eyes as he tried to recall the room. Then it hit him, this was in their second lair, Donatello's old room. However, he was still not sure about the time. Leonardo had been just turning 15 when they had moved there, he was 14 and the twins were 13.

" **Hm," Mike scratched his head.**

" **What are you two doing?" was suddenly asked off camera.**

The magistrate gulped when he heard the voice. It was the voice of Leonardo, before it had taken up the growling sound.

 **The camera moved to the doorway. There stood Leonardo, blue mask and brown pads and belt. On his back he carried two blue handled katanas. He stared curiously but with a slight hint of smile on his beak.**

" **Don found a video camera in the junk yard." Mike came racing on camera and stopped beside the doorway.**

Raphael stopped the image once more and narrowed his eyes. It was clear on the image that Leonardo was taller than Michelangelo. That meant this was during their first few months in the new lair. Don and Mike had their growth spurt after that, become as tall as their older brothers. During their early years they had both been smaller.

 **Leonardo walked into the room and approached the camera. Mike followed closely.**

" **And you got it fixed already?" the taller turtle asked. There was no answer so Don must have nodded.**

" **Can I?" Leonardo held out his hands and the image moved as the camera was transferred to the other ninja.**

" **Let's see now," an off camera mutter was heard from the blue masked one. Then the image focused on Don where he was sitting on his computer chair.**

Raphael snapped his fingers when he realized the timetable. Just by seeing Don he realized when this was taken. For some reason the date wasn't apparent on the camera, probably turned off or never turned on in the first place. What the magistrate saw was how thin his olive green brother was.

During their first few weeks in the new lair, the ninja master had caught a very bad case of flu. He hardly could eat for days and could barely move. He had been bed ridden for a month and lost a lot of weight. Ironically, Leonardo had nursed him back to health. In fact, he had been very attentive of his little brother, going so far to sleep on the floor in his room when the flu was the worst.

" **So it is recording?" Leonardo inquired and got a positive nod from Donatello. The camera began panning around. It ended on Mike who immediately began showing off a very silly dance.**

" **Well have fun," the oldest turtle said and the camera was transferred back to Don.**

 **The image cut and suddenly the image was of the second level floor in the lair. The camera was moving very slowly.**

The magistrate frowned when he realized the image was approaching his old room.

 **On the TV appeared Raphael's room.**

" **Oooh Raph hasn't cleaned his room like Splinter told him to do." It was clear now that it was Mike who was holding the camera. Then there was snoring. The image quickly focused on a corner of the room, there in a hammock lay a red masked turtle snoring loudly.**

 _Damn._ Raphael palmed his face and shook his head.

" **Looks like Raph is catching few Zs." Mike snickered and tip toed with the camera into his older brother's room. The whole time the image was on the sleeping ninja. "Aw isn't he cute when he sleeps."**

" **Mike," was whispered. The camera turned and was aimed at the doorway. Don was peeking inside and looked very uneasy.**

" **Don't bother Raph, he's been in bad mood lately remember? I don't want the camera smashed," he whispered.**

" **Don't worry bro, I'll be quick," Mike assured his brother and began turning around again.**

Raphael cringed when he got further confirmation on when this scene was taken. He had in fact been in a very bad mood back then; the turtles had been fighting the Foot for the first time. The magistrate had been rather frustrated that Splinter didn't want them to actively seek them out; something the former red masked turtle had really wanted to do. It had not sat very well with him to be forced to stay inside.

 _Oh no, I remember what happens now, oh crap,_ the magistrate palmed his face again.

" **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Raphael roared. He had woken up and spotted his little brother inside of his room and the other one in the doorway.**

" **Eeep," Mike squeaked and rushed for the doorway. The camera image was now dancing wildly as the turtle fled. Then it was suddenly flying.**

" **Catch Donny!" the orange masked turtle called.**

 **Then there was cut scene.**

Raphael paused and sighed shaking his head. He had in fact caught up with Mike and tackled him to the ground. But Leo had been nearby and threw his enraged brother off their frightened sibling. Then they two had verbally fought very loudly. The magistrate wanted to go out, but Leonardo was determined to do exactly what their master wanted. Stay until they could all go, Don was still too weak after his illness.

The twins had fled into Donatello's room. Mike who was the more sensitive of the two had cried the whole time; it really upset him when Leonardo and Raphael had fought.

The magistrate stopped this disk. He really didn't feel like getting more memos how he had been, when the turtle actually had been hot headed. He removed the disk from the player and put the next one in. Unlike the others, this one was marked "Proving rumors."

 **The TV came to live with the camera on both Don and Mike, both trying to look very serious.**

" **Welcome to the first edition of, PROVING RUMORS!"** **Michelangelo said with an announcer voice. The moment he said the last two words it appeared on the screen in bold letters that then disappeared.**

" **We will be using a candid camera to prove rumors all around our home," Don said. Mike's brow sunk as he leaned a little closer towards the camera.**

" **One particular we will be trying to prove is the mysterious 'Shower singing'. Our brother Leonardo has always denied that he sings in the shower. Of course Don had to install a door in the bathroom, thus soundproofing it. So the shower singing is only a rumor," the orange masked turtle explained. Don's eyes narrowed.**

" **Until now, Leonardo will soon be taking a shower. He always takes shower after his evening runs. He left one hour ago and is expected in another hour, we will be putting up this camera in a safe place and monitor the activity," the purple masked turtle said.**

" **Enjoy!" Mike said with a wicked grin and Don grinned as well.**

 **The scene cut to the bathroom.**

The magistrate frowned. This was much more edited. Don had worked much more on this one, probably cutting unnecessary scenes. He couldn't help but smile. He remembered this one now. The twins had presented this very proudly to the whole family plus their friends. Then they had to run all over the lair to escape their brother's wrath. Leonardo had not been very amused. His temper didn't improve when they had added his reaction to the back of this edition.

 **Leonardo walked in carrying no swords having left them outside. In one hand he carried a towel. The turtle was very careful to close the door behind himself. Then he stripped off his gear and approached the shower. He was already starting to hum a song.**

 **Suddenly audible lyrics began emerging from the basic green turtle as he prepared the water.**

 **Leonardo disappeared into the shower and put the curtain in the way. But not even the sound of the shower water could stop the whole solo of Help by the Beatles being heard.**

The magistrate couldn't help it and roared in laughter. This had just been too much, hearing his brother sing at the top of his lungs. Yet the blue masked turtle had always denied he sung in the shower.

 **The image cut back to showing Don and Mike, both desperately trying to look serious but their mouths were twitching. They had apparently viewed the footage before doing this last scene.**

" **A-and now you have it," Mike peeped trying to hold down his laughter.**

" **A rumor proven. Let's see how Leonardo talks his way out of this one," Don said having the same difficulties keeping a straight face.**

 **The scene cut to images moving very fast. Whoever was holding the camera was running. From behind there was shouting heard.**

" **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO! HOW DARE YOU TO RECORD THIS!"**

 **The scene cut back to Don and Mike standing in front of the camera.**

" **He at least didn't try to deny it," Don said, Mike nodded in agreement.**

" **Until next time," The purple masked turtle said.**

" **If we survive the next one that is," the orange masked one said.**

Raphael chuckled and turned off this disk. There was only one marked disk left and it was "Recording two." The magistrate frowned, he wasn't sure he wanted to check that one out. It might contain some other reminders he didn't exactly want brought up. Instead he picked up the unmarked one. The turtle frowned; Don always carefully marked everything so he could only wonder if anything was on this disk.

Shrugging the turtle put the disk in. He didn't sit down again, half expecting nothing to come up on the TV. He was quite surprised to see the screen come live and somebody was in front of the camera and very close.

" **There, that should do it," the voice of Leonardo said. Then the basic green turtle stepped back and sat down in a chair right in front of the camera.**

" **The red light is on, that should mean it's recording," the blue masked turtle said and then smirked. "Ok, let's give it a go then."**

" **Greetings, I'm Hamato Leonardo a mutant turtle. I currently borrowed my little brothers' video camera to do a little recording. I have no idea if this will work," Leonardo said and then began clearing his throat. From a nearby table he picked a glass of water and drank from it.**

" **In less than 24 hours my brothers and I plus Master Splinter are planning to go attacking our enemy, the Shredder, hopefully for the final time. Master Splinter had a premonition and he fears our enemy is up to no good. I trust my master and I'll follow him into this with no hesitation. Which brings me to this recording," the turtle continued and his smile got a little sadder.**

" **We have no idea how this mission will end so I'm making this just in case and will be viewed in the case of my demise."**

Raphael froze, how on earth had they missed this recording? Leonardo had to have hidden it and then discreetly put it unmarked along with the others when he hadn't died. Then forgotten it, well that was one theory. The magistrate gulped, 24 hours after this recording was made they had attacked their enemy. Leonardo had come back from that fight a very changed turtle.

" **How shall I begin, the twins? Raph? No wait, our friends, April and Casey," Leonardo chuckled and folded his arms.**

" **I still remember when we rescued you April, had we only been five seconds later you would have not been among us. Fortunately we managed to take care of those mousers before they put a bite in you. Poor Don, he had always been a bit frightened of humans back then. He was really nervous to approach you, you really scared him of his shell when you saw us and screamed. But he got over it."**

" **I don't know what to say, we pretty much entered your life in a full swing action. You had only known about us for few weeks when we were forced to move in with you and then our enemies destroyed your old shop. But you rebuilt, showing that you let nothing stop you. You have always been a good friend April, loving and caring older sister. Especially for Mike and Don. For that I'll be eternally grateful."**

" **Casey Jones, I don't know what to say about you," Leonardo grinned. "You have proven again and again that you are a valuable ally. Many of our battles would probably have been lost if not for you. I am very thankful that Raphael stumbled up on you, though how you two became friends like how you first met I'll probably never know. You have stuck to us, supported us and been the big brother we all needed. Thank you for being there."**

" **What can I say about the twins, Donatello and Michelangelo? I was two years old when Master Splinter brought you two home. I barely remember it, I only recall that Splinter did come home and was holding you two, wrapped in his robe." Leonardo was smiling now warmly.**

" **Donatello, your intelligence grew faster than your size. You could almost fix up anything by the age of ten. Yet you were just as dedicated as the rest of us to the training, though sometimes we had to drag you out of those books. Don't lose your intelligent charm Donny and I hope you will be inventing for a long time."**

" **Michelangelo, you didn't bring anything technological wise but you did bring the sunshine. Life would have been dreary if it wasn't for you and your goofball behavior. I wouldn't have traded it for anything; in fact you must forgive us for thinking you were ill when you were serious. It is always such a rare occurrence. Don't lose that smile Mikey, keep joking with the others. Don't stop pulling pranks on Raph, as you said he really needs to lighten up."**

" **That brings me to Raphael. I was too young to remember when Splinter came with you. You were though my first sibling and I have always loved you very dearly. Despite our many quarrels and clashes, I never once stopped caring for you. I just have always been frightened to lose you Raphael. Your impulsiveness might one day catch up with you, with horrible results. I would never forgive myself if that happened. Take care Raphael, look over the twins, they'll need you very much."**

" **Master Splinter, I am sorry that I did not make it. I hope though that I was doing my best and nothing less. I hope I brought honor to your training our family. You brought me to your home so many years ago, you could have left me but didn't. You asked me once, when we found out about our origins, whether I could forgive your part in it. I didn't hesitate to answer yes back then; I saw your side of the story and still do. If there is still any doubt in your heart, then let me clarify. I do not resent you Master for being part of the experiment. I love you father."**

 **Leonardo stopped now and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, picked up the glass of water and finished it. Then he palmed his face and looked down. The blue masked turtle looked to be shaking, when he looked up, tears were crawling down his cheeks.**

" **I love you all so much. If I die, I know it will at least be because I was protecting you all," he said, his voice now hoarse. "T-t… take care."**

 **The blue masked turtle then rushed from the seat and to the camera.**

The magistrate stared shocked at the now blank TV screen. The dark green turtle had to swallow a lump forming in his throat. Slowly a single tear crawled down his cheek. He quickly dried it away.

 _Good lord how I miss him,_ he thought and leaned forward in the couch, his hands were on the beak. Raphael closed his eyes and was shaking before he knew it. The tears crawled down and the turtle tried to stifle his sobs.

* * *

"Catch! Catch!" Obsidian giggled in delight and threw the object as far as he could.

"Gots it, gots it!" Silver ran across the room, he jumped a little and did in fact catch it.

"Throw! Throw!" The little dark green turtle waved his arms and danced around, ready to rush when his older brother would throw their toy.

"Here it comes, catch it Obi!" Sil shouted and threw the object.

Assassin Leonardo watched the game between the two young turtles with a smirk. He was leaning in the doorway of the room; it was one of his large ones and had been changed into playground for the two boys.

"Woops," Obi gasped when he didn't catch the toy and it dropped to the floor. But he quickly picked it up and threw it towards the dark bluish greenish turtle.

"Gots it," Silver shouted triumphantly and held the object high. It was now very clear that it was a disk.

"What is going on here?" was asked. The black masked turtle turned slightly and saw ex-Emperor Donatello standing there in the hallway.

"The boys are playing Frisbee," the assassin said with a shrug. The former overlord peeked into the room, indeed all he saw were the two boys throwing the small disk between themselves.

"That's a rather small Frisbee," the olive green turtle noted. Leonardo grinned wickedly.

"Well it isn't exactly a Frisbee," he said with a sadistic chuckle. "It's something my brother sent me."

"What?" Ex-Emperor Donatello frowned.

"More to the point, it's a DVD my magistrate brother sent me, dared me to watch it," the assassin clarified.

"Interesting content?" the former overlord asked though not sounding that interested.

"Nah, just some old bullshit I did once," Assassin Leonardo shrugged. He clapped his hands when Obi managed to catch the disk and throw it again only to be caught by Silver. Donatello just shrugged and walked off.

 _Man I can't believe I used be such a whiner back then._ The black clad turtle shook his head. His smirk dropped for a moment, but it was instantly put up again when Obi turned to face him.

"See, see daddy, I throw!" the child said and then threw the disk towards Silver.

"Touchdown!" Sil shouted when he caught the disk and landed on the floor.

 _Been watching football with the Demolisher I see._ The assassin chuckled.

"Daddy play?" Obsidian had received the disk once more but now faced his father again.

"Sure, why not," Leonardo said and walked into the room. _Probably destroys the damn thing quicker then._

He was soon fully engaged in the game of Frisbee with his two adopted sons.

 **The End**


End file.
